The exceptional hydrophilic nature of water absorbent polymers (hydrogels or superabsorbent polymers (SAPs)) makes them an ideal absorbent material that is useful for absorbing a wide range of fluids. Water absorbent polymers are capable of absorbing and retaining around hundred to thousand times of their weight of water. Due to excellent absorption and retention capacity, water absorbent polymers are used in a wide range of applications such as personal disposable hygiene products, for example, diapers, sanitary napkins and the like, candles, fragrance carriers, cooling gel packs, communication cables, water retention agents in horticulture and even as artificial snow in motion pictures and stage shows.